


run until you're caught

by LuckyBossuet



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Other, Poetry Smash Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBossuet/pseuds/LuckyBossuet
Relationships: Bahorel/Jean Prouvaire
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	run until you're caught

The evening didn’t start as strange as it ended up.

But then that’s not a surprise given how many different kinds of alcohol Courfeyrac had bought for his New Years party.

At 10 pm, when the party started, Jehan had been dressed normally, or at least normally for them, with all their clothes belonging to them and in the right places. By half-past 11, however, they were wearing Bahorel’s loud jacket and not much else.

“Jehan, babe!” They can hear Bahorel shouting after them, but they just laugh and continue running through the park, wind whipping their braided ginger hair behind them. Alcohol always fills Jehan with energy, the buzz making them feel like they’re going to shake apart if they don’t  _ move _ . 

This usually isn’t an issue, but the music wasn’t fast enough for them, so they started running.

They keep running around and around until they trip.

They don’t fall through. Strong fingers wrap around the jacket and pull Jehan close. They end up face to face with Bahorel.

“Hello,” they whisper to him, leaning in to rub their noses together.

“Hiya, pumpkin.” Bahorel is holding back a grin, it’s been discovered that it’s pretty much impossible for Bahorel to be mad at his partner.

“You got me.” Jehan smiles. “You didn’t get me last year.”

Bahorel lets out a chuckle. “Guess I’m getting faster. You ready to sit now?”

Jehan nods and lets Bahorel sit on the grass, under a tree, before settling themself down on his lap, resting their head on Bahorel’s shoulder.

They nearly doze off when the fireworks start, Bahorel checking his phone confirms that it’s midnight.

“Well, dear,” they say, “if it’s midnight, meaning today is now the 1st of January, there’s something we really should do.” They pick their head up off of Bahorel’s shoulder.

“Oh really.” Bahorel puts a hand on Jehan’s cheek, the other keeping them upright behind them.

“Mm-hm.” They lean in slightly, allowing Bahorel to close the gap, something he does almost immediately smiling into the kiss.

When they pull apart, they lean their foreheads against each other.

“Rel?”

“Hmm?”

“You know you’re my favourite right?”

Bahorel laughs.

“I’d better be.”


End file.
